


That time in Jack's bedroom

by Krash39



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Early Band Days, Gen, High School Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krash39/pseuds/Krash39
Summary: Jack's first time, when he was a Freshman





	That time in Jack's bedroom

   Jack rushed through the front door and ran to his bedroom, ignoring the greeting that followed him from the kitchen. He locked his door and made sure the curtain was closed before he dumped his backpack onto the floor.

    Along with his books, loose papers and binder a heavy box still wrapped in thin plastic clattered out. "Shit." he swore and then turned his radio on for good measure. When there seemed to be no danger of anyone knocking, he opened the bag and held the box in his hands. He'd die of embarrassment if anyone ever knew he'd bought it. It took his whole month's allowance, and he soon realized he was clueless in what to do with it. But that didn't stop him from tearing open the top and pulling the long cylinder, wrapped in more plastic, out. Removing it he looked at the plug, and then the buttons on the side. It seemed like it should be obvious, but even plugged in Jack found himself baffled.

With a resigned sigh he left it on his desk and quietly opened his door looking out to make sure no one else was around. Quietly he snuck down the hall, avoiding the loose floorboard outside the bathroom, until he came to his sister's bedroom door. He knocked lightly.  
"May." He whispered into the wood. He began to grow antsy when she didn't answer.  
"Maaaay" he whisper-yelled louder, caught by surprise when her door swung open. "What, Jack I'm busy." She held her phone with the mouth piece against her shoulder, muffling their conversation.  
"I-I need your help with something." he felt himself blush with embarrassment.  
"Get Mom." She replied and began to turn away.  
"No! Please? Please, I can't, will you just help me?" He pleaded. His sister tsk'ed and then brought the phone back up to her ear.  
"I gotta go, I'll call you later." And ended the call. Jack grinned for a moment, and then felt the anxiety return.  
  
"Ok squirt, what's up." "I need your help with something, in my room."  
"Ew! I'm not going in that garbage dump."  
"May pleeeeeease." Jack teetered on the verge of whining. His sister groaned and rolled her eyes.  
"I swear if I catch something in there."

  
Jack hurried to his room, glancing back to his sister, who was obviously in no hurry to follow. He stood in front of the desk where he'd left it and waited for May.  
"Shut the door." He ordered as she stood just outside.  
"Jack." "Just shut the door! Please, May I'm super serious." He bounced with nervous energy at this point, which seemed to be just enough to convince her to comply.  
"Ok, so what's the big secret?" "I need you to, um" He paused, again feeling his face flush. "How do I use this?" He held his hand out and looked down at the floor waiting for the torrent of laughter.  
"Oh that!"  He looked up in surprise. "Is that all?" She smiled amused.  
"All? What the hell am I supposed to do with this thing??" She laughed.  
"Does Mom know you have that?" "Of course not, and you CAN NOT tell her." Again May smiled. "It's not as hard as it looks, you'll get used to it really easy, you just have to go slow and be careful with it. Here I'll show you." She pulled out a chair and Jack sat down.  
"When you do this, don't go fast and don't EVER leave it on, I'm not kidding about that Jack. This kind especially." He waited patiently as she turned it on.  
"Ya know, you should just tell Mom, she's gonna notice anyway."  
"I am NOT talking about this to Mom, she'd think I'm weird." May laughed  
"We all think you're weird."

  
Much to Jack's relief it didn't look very complicated when his sister did it, and soon enough with only a correction or two from her, he had finished. "Not so difficult, right?" She asked grinning.  
"Actually, no, that was pretty easy."  
"Jack, May, dinner." Their mother called. Jack paled. "Oh shit." May laughed. "It's not funny!" he snapped slightly panicked. "She's gonna know!" "Here, take this." May suggested tossing him a baseball cap from his bed. "It'll hide it, at least for a bit."  
They took their normal seats at the table as their mother brought the last bowls over. "Where's Dad?" May asked trying to act normal. "He's covering a shift at the hospital tonight. Jack, no hats at the table please."  
He swallowed hard and pulled the cap off his head. "Besides, you look good with your hair straight." She smiled and pushed the shaggy ends to the side out of his eyes.  
"Your sister did a good job" His mom smiled at his gaping mouth. "I saw earlier while I was putting away the laundry, but since no one was screaming" She shrugged.  
"Who wants carrots?"

**Author's Note:**

> "A fan asks: What kind of flat iron do you use"  
> "I use a Chi" -Jack Barakat  
> "I wear a wig" -Alex Gaskarth
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry, I had an inkling to play the pronoun game *ding*


End file.
